Memories
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = 3 июня 2015 |previous = ZERO |next= нету }} Memories - это 25-ый по счёту сингл японской рок-группы GRANRODEO. Песня является официальным саундтреком третьего опенинга Аниме "Баскетбол Куроко" третьего сезона, используемым в арке финальной игры команды Сейрин против команды Ракузан. Релиз прошёл 3 июня 2015 года. Трек-лист #''Memories'' #''Boku Dake no Uta'' #''Nichijou Horizon'' #''Memories (минус)'' #''Boku Dake no Uta (минус)'' #''Nichijou Horizon (минус)'' В специальное издание входит видеоклип на песню "Memories". Видео thumb|left|320 px| thumb|right|320 px Слова Янонский (кандзи)= 弱い自分なんてとっくに自覚してんだよ そんなモンに馴れ合いたくないね 例えば俗世間 ダメだと嘆く導火線 自分に火がつかぬように 幾千年も手を取り合って 体たらくを晒しあって ズレた着地点 笑って見えたつもりなのに 遠のく距離はso far 寂しい訳じゃないのに 追いかけるのに 僕の愛をくらえ！ Loveをくらってみろ　drive me crazy 誰かの理想を欲してんだろう ねえ感性の成熟なんてしたくはないんだ わかるでしょう 単純シンパシー 消えた目の前の景色は褪せた色より濃い とっぱらいたい壁のバカ高さにビビッて so tired 語れよ人生論 freak out! 言葉にするなんて難しいから 感性は追いつけやしない 退屈な日常なんて繰り返して 変わり映えのしない到達点 笑顔で涙を裏切って雫落としたメモリーズ 寂しい訳じゃないのに 追いかけたいのに 僕らは don't cryin' 愛してるさずっと　night & day 心も体も tenderness もう思い出が引きずってしまうあの頃は今では 雑念フィルターにかけた目の前のあなたの影だ もういない 楽しむのがそんなにも悪い事なのかい my darlin' あの頃は二番目に良かったんだろうね 一番いいのはこれからだよ 僕の愛をくらえ! Love をくらってみろ　drive me crazy 誰かの理想を欲してんだろう ねえ感性の成熟なんてしたくはないんだ わかるでしょう 単純シンパシー 消えた目の前のフィルターにかけた目の前のあなたの影だ 景色は褪せた色より濃い |-| Ромадзи= yowai jibun nante tokku ni jikaku shiten da yo sonna mon ni nareaitakunai ne tatoeba zokuseken dame da to nageku doukasen jibun ni hi ga tsukanu you ni iku sennen mo te o toriatte teitaraku o sarashiatte zureta chakuchi ten waratte mieta tsumori na no ni toonoku kyori wa so far sabishii wake ja nai no ni oikakeru no ni boku no ai o kurae love o kuratte miro drive me crazy dareka no risou o hosshitten darou nee kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nain da wakaru deshou tanjun shinpashii kieta me no mae no keshiki wa aseta iro yori koi toppara itai kabe no baka takasa ni bibitte so tired katare yo jinseiron freak out! kotoba ni suru nante muzukashii kara kansei wa oitsuke ya shinai taikutsu na nichijou nante kurikaeshite kawaribae no shinai toutatsu ten egao de namida o uragitte shizuku otoshita memoriizu sabishii wake ja nai no ni oikaketai no ni bokura wa don't cryin' aishiteru sa zutto night & day kokoro mo karada mo tenderness mou omoide ga hikizutteshimau ano koro wa ima de wa zatsunen firutaa ni kaketa me no mae no anata no kage da mou inai tanoshimu no ga sonna ni mo warui koto nano kai my darlin' ano koro wa nibanme ni yokattan darou ne ichiban ii no wa korekara da yo boku no ai o kurae! Love o kurattemiro drive me drazy dareka no risou o hosshiten darou nee kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nain da wakaru deshou tanjun shinpashii kieta me no mae no firutaa ni kaketa me no mae no anata no kage da keshiki wa aseta iro yori koi |-| Английский= I realized quite a while ago how weak I am I don't wanna get too familiar with someone like that Even if I were to set off a fuse by lamenting that this complacent world's no good, It won't light a fire under me We held hands for thousands of years, This sad state of affairs has been exposed, And we've landed in different places Even though I meant to be able to laugh and see it, The long distance seems so far away Even though it's not that I'm lonely, Even though I chase after it, Take my love! Go on and try taking my love, drive me crazy You must know somebody's ideals I don't want to do anything like let my sensitivity mature You understand, right? It's a simple sympathy The scenery that disappeared before my eyes is more vibrant than any faded colors I'm scared off by how tall the wall that I want to take down is so tired Tell me your theories on human life freak out! It's hard to try to put it into words So I won't catch up with my own sensitivity I repeat these boring, regular days, Reaching a point where nothing changes for the better I betrayed my tears with a smile, the memories falling down in a teardrop Even though it's not that I'm lonely, Even though I want to chase after it We don't cry I'll always love you, night & day My body and soul are full of tenderness Now those days I'm dragged back to by my memories Are a shadow of you before my eyes, seen through the filter of thoughts that plague my mind You're not here anymore Is having fun such a bad thing, my darlin'? Those days were the second best time I've ever had The best is yet to come Take my love! Go on and try taking my love, drive me crazy You must know somebody's ideals I don't want to do anything like let my sensitivity mature You understand, right? It's a simple sympathy Your shadow before my eyes seen through the filter in front of my eyes that disappeared The scenery is more vibrant than any faded colors Интересные факты *Хотя игровая позиция Куроко в действительности не ясна, в данной теме оппенинга он его позиция обозначена как легкий форвард. Ссылки Навигация en:Memories Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги Категория:Требуется Перевод